


Ascent to Heaven

by cloudnining



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa Zero, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chiaki is here to help, Demon AU, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Hajime and Komaeda and Chiaki and Mikan are there to help, Healing, Heaven & Hell, Heaven vs Hell, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, Junko couldn't care less and Ryoko is desperate, Komaeda is here to help, Lots of it, M/M, Mikan is still healing over the stuff Junko did to her, Multi, Occasional Comedy, Past Abuse, Past Lives, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Redemption, Slow Build, Spoilers, Trust Issues, What-If, Yeah it's one of those, angel au, chiaki and hajime have a sort of guardian/child relationship ish, hopefully, maybe will have some allusions to fire emblem three houses, trust building, unimportant - Freeform, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnining/pseuds/cloudnining
Summary: Hajime Hinata — an angel yearning for something beyond his grasp until he's faced with it and doesn't know what to doRyoko Otonashi — an angel born and raised in heaven, though unsure of whether she feels completeNagito Komaeda, lost and looking for a home he may not even have — it's his hope, after all*Angels and Demons AU, graphic depictions of hell, a "what if" scenario on Junko's pseudo-redemptionAngel hierarchy is explained & established, the events of DR0/DR1/SDR2/UDG/DR3 all happened in a past life and flashbacks still remain.Twist at the end (?) let's see how this goesMostly Komahina focused, Ryoko's part becomes relevant much later onWill be pretty confusing at some points without background on the Danganronpa Zero light novelI haven't played NDRV3 yet so no references to that will be made.Enjoy :3
Relationships: Enoshima Junko & Otonashi Ryouko, Enoshima Junko/Hope, Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Nanami Chiaki/Tsumiki Mikan
Kudos: 14





	Ascent to Heaven

Hajime had grown at the heels of Archangel Uriel, colloquially known as Chiaki, having heard of countless other worlds in which the battle between God and Devil had played out. Most ended in that world’s Devil and their followers being sealed away in the cavernous depths of its cursed lands. Some, however, ended in pseudo-truces between a Devil more persuasive and a God more diplomatic, in which eventual attempts for the worlds to coexist occurred with varying degrees of success. He listened with wonder as the millennia passed, wondering what exactly would be the fate that would befall this very world of his that he’d cultivated a profound appreciation of, dare say,  _ love  _ for. 

Naturally, at the care of a Divine Archangel, he’d undergone rigorous eons upon eons of restless training not only of the blade, but of the mind and the soul. Chiaki worked his neurons and muscles tirelessly, and one afternoon lost upon the ages, he’d taken it upon herself to ask her of her true intentions. 

“I do not wish to question you, but…” he trailed off, biting his tongue in fear of how his doubt would be perceived. However, Chiaki had, with increasing frequency across the centuries, provided Hajime with larger degrees of leeway to his curious nature in an attempt to further his learning. Chiaki gently sat beside him at the Mt. Jamnia’s mountaintop upon which they had recently finished archery training and rested a hand on his shoulder, nodding encouragingly at him. 

“From what you’ve told me, there will someday be a war upon this land of ours,” he began, asking for confirmation. Chiaki nodded again, her expression as nebulous as the clouds gracing the golden crossbows strewn near their feet. “I know my training is correlated to this imminent event,” he continued, gripping away at his thighs, “But, I just want to know if it’s to make me an asset, or simply an attempt to assure my survival. I…” he cast his eyes down, ashamed of his self doubt, ashamed of doubting a creation of a God he’d never met face to face but still revered indubitably. “Am not that agile, or sturdy, or… capable. I fear I will let Him down when the time I am needed finally arrives.” 

Chiaki's aura remained impermeable, though she stood and outstretched her hand toward him, which he lightly took as he walked beside her. He stared at the ground with laser-focus, careful not to step on any loose fragments that could send them both spiraling into an impromptu flight. They rounded the mountain and came upon a cliff which overlooked a deep abyss. Hajime frowned at the prospect of what lied there, tightening his grip on Chiaki’s hand and feeling his chest tighten. 

“Do not look below.” Chiaki said. Even her commands were said with the saccharine tone of a caring guide, and Hajime easily obliged. “Look ahead, deep into the horizon.” 

Hajime did as told, and was met with the sight of a blend of white and green amidst the meadow atop the adjacent cliff’s edge, the gray clouds above the mountain and its surrounding abyss dissipating to reveal the blue of the promised paradise, though he knew better. It was, as of now, neutral territory upon which any being could roam at their own risk. True paradise lay far above Mt. Jamnia. True paradise was home. And it would soon be in danger. He shook these thoughts from his mind and continued to gaze across at the beauteous sight of the field.

“It’s marvelous.” 

“It will be the testing grounds of everything I have taught you.”

His grip on her hand tightened even more in anxious inquisitiveness, and he turned his head to look at her. “What do you mean?” He dug his toes into the soles of his sandals. 

Chiaki shook her head, sighing. “Hajime, I wish I could give more details, but truly, it is out of my reach to do much else other than to prepare you for what is ahead.” She loosened her hand in order to gently caress the top of Hajime's head, looking soberly into the distance as if seeing into worlds upon worlds away. Not knowing the extent of her power, Hajime theorized she probably  _ could  _ see that far. 

Hajime hesitated for no longer than a fraction of a second before nodding. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk what i'm even doing uwu


End file.
